Out of Greased Lightning
by Barbra D Anderson
Summary: Porque después de todo el dolor, Blaine no podía permitir que el miedo a fracasar le impidiera jugar su juego. Primer fic, asi que.. si, tengo miedo :S


-Hey, Blaine! Por que no viniste al taller con nosotros? Digo, se que tu personaje no canta esa canción, pero.. - Dijo Finn desconcertado por la ausencia de su amigo, al cual había frenado al ver que se retiraba del salón con el resto de sus compañeros del Club Glee.

-Finn, lo siento, es solo que no me sentía muy bien.. Eem, tenía.. dolor de cabeza, así que...- Intentó inventar una historia rápida y convincente, aunque Blaine sabía que Finn podría creer cualquier cosa, tendría que usar la misma escusa con todos, por lo que tenía que sonar real.

-Oh, si... esta bien, lo entiendo- No sonaba muy convencido.. Ok, era claro que después de lo que había pasado en su audición no iba a engañar a Finn.

-Gracias- silencio - Oye, em... tengo, tengo que irme. Hablamos luego?- Blaine no quería pasar ni un minuto mas ahí, odiaba mentirle a sus amigos, pero...

No, Blaine Anderson nunca miente. Solo estaba.. omitiendo ligeramente la verdad.

Escucho un "Ok" proveniente de Finn y se marcho. Salio de la escuela, tomó su auto y condujo lejos, solo eso, sin dirección. No podía decir la verdad, no podía decir que la verdadera razón de no haber ido era la misma por la cual no había aceptado el papel de Tony. Además, ¿Como se suponía que iba a sentirse capaz de estar en un lugar en el que había un gran letrero donde se leía perfectamente la palabra "HUMMEL"sin llorar? Sin llorar tanto como lo había hecho en estos últimos días. Un lugar donde el aroma de Kurt podría haber quedado impregnado por mas cortas y semi-inexistentes hayan sido sus visitas allí; un lugar en el que su bebe pingüino se había convertido en un hombre, seguro de si mismo y de su futuro; un lugar al que su chico de porcelana solo entraba cuando necesitaba hablar con su padre; un lugar que el mismo había visitado tiempo atrás, aun con su uniforme de Dalton para pedirle a Burt que le enseñe a su hijo sobre sexo, para luego empezar a salir con Kurt y dejar muy en obvio una razón totalmente distinta de la que en realidad implicó su presencia allí ese día...

En fin, un lugar así, solo haría que no pudiera parar de llorar preguntándose porque había sido tan idiota de perder a la persona mas perfecta y maravillosa que había conocido, un chico que con el simple hecho de que escucharas su voz podía paralizarte, que siempre veía el lado bueno de la gente... Y solo por no haber podido esperar un jodido año sin hacer algo tan estúpido como lo que había hecho.

No podía deprimir a sus amigos con eso y sabia que nada de lo que ellos pudieran decir, hacer o incluso cantar podría mejorar la situación, por lo que decidió simplemente no ir.

Pero ya fue suficiente de autocompasión, suficiente de tanto llanto, un Anderson nunca se rinde y menos Blaine. Limpió las lagrimas que habían corrido descaradamente por su rostro, frenó el auto en donde sea que estuviera y comenzó a buscar una canción que fuera capaz de demostrar todos sus sentimientos, que hiciera a Kurt perdonarlo por todo. Tenia que encontrar la manera perfecta de lograr lo que hacia menos de unos segundos había dado por decidido: Recuperar a Kurt (cueste lo que cueste), mudarse a NY, entrar a NYADA, casarse con Kurt, verlo convertirse en una estrella de Broadway mientras disfruta el también de sus logros, adoptar a una hermosa bebita y ser felices por siempre. Porque no importa lo que diga la gente, Blaine seguía creyendo en los finales felices, y él y Kurt iban a tener uno.

Por muy bipolar que suene, se sentía renovado, con la mente mucho mas clara y hasta entusiasmado por lo que sabia que vendría después... Pero esta vez definitivamente no podía ser P!nk o Katy Perry... absolutamente NO Katy Perry, si seguía cantando Teenage Dream alguien lo demandaría por violar los derechos de autor. Tenia que ser especial.. mágico, incluso era capaz de acampar afuera de NYADA solo para poder cantarle a Kurt cada vez que saliera de ésta hasta que algún día se tendría que rendir y aceptar hablar con él.

Después de todo, no iba a permitir que el miedo a fracasar le impida jugar su juego..


End file.
